Rosalina's Story
by Beagle Bug
Summary: Rosalina is a young, homeless orphan who just want's a family. When she gets mixed up with the Princess Buttercup, friendship, adventure and hilarity ensue.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rosalina. I am a 10 year old living in the country of Florin. My mother died when I was 5 and I've been living on the streets alone ever since. I always longed for adventure but never expected one quite like the one I went on. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalina's Story Ch. 1

"Oi! Get away from me merchandise!" said a rather fat and angry merchant. A little girl had just attempted to steal some bread, (unsuccessfully), in the excitement over announcement of Prince Humperdink's soon-to-be bride. Realizing she was caught the child stared at the man, blinked and ran away. She ran to the very edge of the town square and hid behind a large group of people. When she was sure she wasn't being chased she sat down and leaned against a building wall in exhaustion. She sighed and looked down at her little grumbling belly. She was a fair girl with a tan but dirty face. She had small delicate hands which were raw from their lack of washings and her clothes were tattered and thin. Despite the hard conditions she lived in Rosalina took pride in one thing. Her hair. Her hair was like a waterfall that rippled down her back. It was full and thick and as black as a raven's feather. Rosalina took great care of it. Once again she sighed and with an empty belly she walked over to the main square again just as Humperdink came out of his castle to address the Florin citizens.

"My people," he exclaimed. "A month from now our country will have its 500th anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a lady who was once a commoner like yourselves. But perhaps you will not find her common now. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes!" the crowd exclaimed.

"My people," Humperdink gestured. "The Princess Buttercup."

Everyone turned as the future queen of Florin stepped out of the castle and walked down a red velvet carpet. Rosalina gasped softly. She was very beautiful. As everybody began to kneel Rosalina's attentive eyes noticed something. The future queen looked sad and not happy as one thought she might. Instead of having a look of joy and kindness, she had a look of depression and emptiness. This intrigued our young heroine. She wanted to know more about her future queen. Then a thought struck her. Surely someone that sad would enjoy having someone to talk to who was willing to listen. Also maybe the new queen could spare her some food or clothing. So as the crowd started to empty out and the princess started to turn back to the castle, Rosalina nervously approached Buttercup, only to be stopped by the guards.

"Wait Princess, stop!" Rosalina cried out.

Startled, Buttercup turned around to see a little girl calling to her as she fought against the guards to get through.

"Guards!" she exclaimed. "Let her go at once!"

"Yes Princess." They mumbled as they released the girl.

Rosalina tentatively stepped forward. Buttercup gave the smallest hint of a smile at her nerves. Buttercup looked at the little Spanish and noticed her gaunt face and grubby clothes.

"You're H-highness," she said as she gave an awkward curtsy. "I was w-w-wondering if you could sp-spare a little f-f-food. Please?"

"Of course dear child but where are your parents?"

Rosalina's face fell. "I never knew my father and my mother died 5 years ago."

"Oh you poor thing, where do you live then?"

"I live on the streets your majesty."

"Well how would you like a place to live where you had to work but would never be hungry and got to see me every day?"

"Oh I would love that!"

Buttercup smiled. "Well how would you like to be one of my chamber maids at the castle?"

"Truly your majesty?"

"Truly"

"That would be wonderful."

Buttercup took Rosalina's hand and led her inside.

"Very well then, come along dear let us get you cleaned up and get some food in you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I added a new character for you singerpug =) you know the deal; I don't own Princess Bride or any characters except Rosalina and singerpugs new character. **

**Beagle Bug: Why do I have to add this?**

**Voice inside my head: So you don't get arrested for copyright smart one.**

**Beagle Bug: Shut up voice. **

**Voice inside my head: Make me.**

**Beagle Bug: I will. **

**Voice inside my head: Bring it on!**

***Punches self in face***

**Beagle Bug: OW OW OW!**

**Voice inside my head: Why did you do that?**

**Beagle Bug: You told me to!**

**Voice inside my head: Did not!**

**Beagle Bug: Did so! **

**Voice inside my head: Look we can argue all day or you can stop annoying the people and get on with **

**the story.**

**Beagle Bug: Fine here it is.**

**Voice inside my head: Enjoy! **

"Good morning your Majesty."

Buttercup smiled. It had been two weeks since she had given Rosalina the job as one of her personal maids. The child was doing a fine job not only as a maid but as a friend. Even though she was only 10 years old, Rosalina had a warm, caring nature that buttercup found very comforting. She told her all about Westly and how he had been attacked by the dread pirate Roberts. Rosalina told her about her mother and how she had died of the Spanish Influenza. How she had been a beautiful gypsy dancer who was called Jessenia who had come to Florin to try and make a living while dancing in the streets for coins.

"What was your mother like?"

Rosalina sighed, it felt like only yesterday….

*FLASHBACK*

Jessenia pranced around the main square of Florin City. She wore beautiful golden bangles on her wrists and ankles. She carried with her an old tambourine which she beat in tune to her dancing. Her thick, black hair was tied back with a colorful bandanna. Her dress was long and it flowed beautifully around her ankles and was fit perfectly to her body. As she danced Rosalina want around with a little tin cup holding it out to the onlookers. Every now and then someone would throw in a coin or two and Rosalina would smile at them and prance around to the next person. With a finale beat on her tambourine Jessenia gathered her daughter, gave a bow and pranced off. They returned to the shabby old shack in which they lived. Jessenia collapsed on the straw mattress which they shared and turned to her daughter.

"How much money did we make Rosa'?"

"We made 15 Mama."

"Mui bien…"

Jessenia had closed her eyes and Rosalina went over to her worriedly. She put her hand on her mother's forehead. It was burning up. Her mother had been like this for days but no matter how hard Rosalina tried to get her to rest she insisted she was fine. Although, she did not appear fine to Rosalina.

"Rosa' I think I should rest now."

Jessenia crawled under their thin cover while her daughter brought her a pitcher of water and a rag and started to dab her forehead.

"Rosa', if something should happen to me I want you to promise me something."

"Of course Mama." she sniffled.

"I want you to promise me that you won't give up. That no matter what you'll find a way to survive. You are my pride and joy Rosa' promise me you'll live!"

"I promise Mama."

"Good girl."

And with that Jessenia closed her eyes and died three days later. A week later the Landlord kicked Rosalina out and the five year old became a homeless orphan.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Now I'm living in the castle," Rosalina thought. "If only Mama could see me now."

**Wahoo! Chapter 3 is done! Not bad for being written on my knee in the car huh?**

**Voice inside my head: It was ok.**

**Beagle Bug: OW! That hurts me Voice…**

**Voice inside my head: I'm sorry…..**

**Beagle Bug: I don't know if I can forgive you that easily.**

**Voice inside my head: Please?**

**Beagle Bug: No.**

**Voice inside my head: I'll give you a cookie.**

**Beagle Bug: What kind?**

**Voice in my head: Does it matter?**

**Beagle Bug: (thinks) Nope!**

**Voice in my head: So are we cool?**

**Beagle Bug: We're cool.**

***Fist pounds***

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Go chapter 4! Go chapter 4!**

**I don't own the Princess Bride or its marvelous characters. (If I did I probably wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.) **

**Beagle Bug: It's just me adding the commentary this time folks….. The Voice inside my head is taking a break visiting his mother so you're stuck with me….. Sorry. He'll be back soon though. **

**Now on with the story.**

"Are you ready to go your Majesty?"

"Yes dear I'm coming."

Buttercup had just finished having lunch which meant it was time for her daily ride. It was also a Wednesday which meant that Rosalina was coming with her. At first Buttercup preferred to go alone but she soon realized she enjoyed having the company. So ever Wednesday Rosalina would pack a small snack for the two of them and together they would walk off to the stables. Buttercup would mount first and then the stable boy would lift Rosalina up and place her behind Buttercup. The odd pair would then gallop off together and not return until late at night. On this particular ride they had reached their favorite picnic spot when Buttercup announced she saw something up ahead and wanted to go investigate. Rosalina agreed to set up the food and meet her up ahead.

"Don't be long!" called Buttercup.

Rosalina spread the picnic blanket and set up the food. When she finished she skipped forward to meet her princess. When she got closer to where she saw Buttercup ride to the princess was nowhere to be seen. She frowned, she heard voices but they sounded like men's voices. Concerned, she quietly crept forward. She almost shrieked at what she saw. She saw three men, one of which was very large and carrying her beloved princess unconscious. Another man was a Spaniard like herself and was tying up various ropes up. The final man looked the most devious. He was short and balding and had just sacked Buttercups horse on the flank, startling it and causing it to run away. As she crept closer she heard the conversation.

"….. to help me start a war. It's a prestigious line of work with a long and glorious tradition." said the short man.

The giant spoke up, "I just don't think it's right, killing an innocent girl."

Rosalina's heart leapt to her throat. Kill? They were going to kill Buttercup! She had to do something. But what?

"I can't let them leave without me," she thought. "I'll have to sneak in."

So she crept even closer keeping a sharp eye and ear out in case she was discovered. The short man was currently yelling at the giant and then the Spainard.

"…what happens to her is not truly your concern. I will kill and remember this. NEVER forget this. When I found you, you were so slobbering drunk you couldn't buy brandy!" he said as he turned toward the giant. "And you friendless, brainless, helpless, hopeless! Do you want me to send you back to where you were? Unemployed in Greenland!" he stalked off.

As the giant and Spaniard started rhyming Rosalina stopped paying attention and focused on finding a good hiding spot. As the men were all preoccupied she jumped into a small barrel next to the princess's unconscious form. In the barrel she discovered a small peephole she could look out of. As she felt the boat move she sighed in relief. She had not yet been discovered. After what seemed like an hour she heard the princess start to wake up. In a strain to see her she accidentally knocked her barrel over. It took all her strength not to fall out.

"Fezzik go pick up that barrel." said the short man.

Rosalina felt herself be righted up. She held her breath as she looked up to see a giant face looming over her.

"Well Fezzik, what is it?"

"A girl."

"You mean the Princess?"

"No another girl, a little girl in the barrel."

"What?"

Rosalina felt footstep come closer as the little man and the Spaniard joined the giant and looked down at her. Rosalina could not bear it. She started to cry.

"Please don't kill me!" she sobbed.

"Rosalina?" she heard the princess ask.

"Buttercup!" she shouted.

Rosalina jumped out of the barrel and attempted to embrace Buttercup only to be grabbed and held back by the man called Vizzini. This made her cry harder.

"I have no need for a crying little girl. Dispatch her Inigo." He snarled as he pushed her towards the Spaniard who was apparently named Inigo. She stumbled and as he caught her he gazed down at her whimpering face.

"Please." She cried.

"Vizzini I won't kill a little girl."

"She has obviously seen us with the princess and must therefore die."

Rosalina couldn't take it anymore. She broke free of Inigo's grasp and ran toward Buttercup. As they embraced Buttercup cooed her and stroked her long black hair.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's alright sweetie. What are you doing here?"

"I-I didn't want t-t-to loose y-you like I lo-lo-lost my mama." She sobbed.

"Excuse me your highness but who is this little girl you call Rosalina?" Inigo cut in.

"She is an orphan I took in as my personal maid."

"See Vizzini she can be useful, so we don't have to kill her right?" Inigo asked hopefully.

"I suppose so but remember this girl," he growled. "The minute you step out of line…" He made a gestured of cutting her throat. She gulped and nodded.

"I'll get through this mother, I'll survive. I promise." She thought.

**Beagle Bug: It was good right? Yes, No? Feel free to tell me.**

**Voice inside my head: Just don't be to mean ok?**

**Beagle Bug; Voice! Your back!**

**Voice inside my head: Heck yeah!**

**Beagle Bug: How was your mom?**

**Voice inside my head: Fine. She kept nagging me about grandkids though. **

**Beagle Bug: Uh…. **

**Voice inside my head: Don't ask.**

**Beagle Bug: okay….. Thanks for reading!**

**Voice inside my head: Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Drum roll please! Chapter 5! Reviews are welcomed but not to mean please.**

**Voice inside my head: Aye don't be too critical like singerpug.**

**Beagle Bug: Shut up voice she's a great reviewer and my friend.**

**Voice inside my head: Why?**

**Beagle Bug: Oh no you did not.**

**Voice inside my head: Umm *_*'**

**Beagle Bug: Take it back!**

**Voice inside my head: ok… just calm down.**

**Beagle Bug: That's better =)**

**Voice inside my head: Wasn't there something you were going to say?**

**Beagle Bug: Oh ya…. Singerpug? You know I love you but I am sorry, I won't reincarnate your gypsy.**

**Voice inside my head: Ya! Now on to the story!**

"We'll reach the cliffs by dawn."

Rosalina mentally groaned. She was tired of the mean short man bossing Fezzik and Inigo around. Even if he was the boss he had no right to be such a meaner. She would say something too if he didn't carry around that scary knife. She didn't mind Fezzik as much because he was very kind to her and gentle. Inigo however she was a little wary of. She didn't exactly think he was a bad guy; he just scared her a little. She was thankful he didn't kill her but her 10 year old mind couldn't get over the deep scars on his face and deadly sword on his side. Buttercup seemed to hate them all but mostly, like Rosalina; she hated Vizzini and was sending him death glares when he wasn't looking. Inigo was currently steering the boat and looking over his shoulder worriedly.

"Why are you doing that?" Vizzini asked irritably.

"Are you sure nobody followed us?" Inigo asked.

"That would be inconceivable."

"Despite what you think, you will be caught." Buttercup said hatefully. "And when you are the prince will see you all hanged."

"Of all the necks on this boat Highness," Vizzini said evilly. "The one you should be worrying about is your own."

This angered Rosalina beyond belief. "Don't threaten her! You're the one who should be worried! You think you're so smart but I bet that big brain of yours is going to get you in trouble some day!" she screamed at him.

"Hush up you insufferable little girl." He said.

"My name is Rosalina." She said hotly.

"Whatever." He said coolly.

Again Inigo looked back behind the boat.

"Stop doing that we can all relax it's almost over." said Vizzini.

"You are sure nobody followed us?" Inigo asked worriedly.

"As I told you it would be absolutely totally and in all other ways inconceivable. No one in Gilder knows what we've done and no one in Florin could've gotten here so fast." He said as he leaned back in triumph. Then his Brow furrowed and he opened his eyes. "Out of curiosity why do you ask?"

Inigo shrugged. "Suddenly I just happened to look behind us and something is there."

"What!"

As the men got up to look at the mysterious boat behind them Buttercup hurriedly turned to Rosalina.

"Rosalina, we've got to get out of here. That boat is obviously come to rescue us. I think if we jump the ship we can swim there. Can you swim?"

"Yes ma'am." She said

"All right then. Ready? One two three!"

The two of them jumped overboard much to the displeasure of Vizzini and began to swim.

"Go in! Get after them!" He screamed at Inigo.

"I don't swim." Inigo shrugged.

"I only dog paddle" Fezzik gestured.

"Yahhhh!" Vizzini shouted.

Rosalina giggled as she swam at the short mans frustration. Her arms and legs were starting to hurt but she swam faster when she saw Inigo run to the rudder and Fezzik and Vizzini run to the railing.

"Veer Left!" Vizzini screamed at Inigo. "Left, left!

The girls continued to swim till a ferocious wailing started up.

Vizzini grinned evilly. "Do you know what that sound is ladies? Those are the shrieking eels. If you don't believe me just wait. They always grow louder when they're about to feed on human flesh." He looked at Rosalina. "They prefer young ones though."

Just then a giant eel slithered by, causing both girls to gasp.

"If you both swim back now I promise no harm will come to you. I doubt you two will get such an offer from the eels."

Fear coursed through Rosalina. She was going to die here at the teeth of a giant eel. Just then the monster poked its head up and started to charge the girls, mouth open. Unable to move out of fear she treaded water and waited for the end. But before she felt the sharp teeth pierce her skin, Fezzik leaned over the side of the ship and wacked the monster on the head. He reached over and pulled up Buttercup and then pulled up Rosalina.

"Put them down. Just put them down." Vizzini told the giant.

Vizzini began tying their hands rather roughly. "I think he's getting closer." said Inigo as he looked at the ship closing in on them.

"He's no concern of ours. Sail on!" spat out Vizzini. He turned towards the girls. "I suppose you two think your brave don't you?"

Buttercup glared at him. "Only compared to some" she said.

As Buttercup said this, Rosalina poked her tongue out and gave the evil Sicilian a rather wet raspberry and earned some muffled laughter from the two members of the crew.

"Quiet you two. We are all going to go to sleep now," he growled. "Inigo, I want you to continue to sail while the rest of us sleep."

Now that didn't seem very fair to Rosalina but Inigo just nodded his head and the rest of the party started to settle down for the night.

"Don't worry Rosalina we'll get out of this but for now you need to rest." said Buttercup.

"Ok." Rosalina said as she yawned.

"Good night Rosalina."

"Good night Buttercup."

***SEVERAL HOURS LATER***

Rosalina couldn't fall into a deep sleep. She kept dozing but was woken up by either Fezzik snoring, the rocking of the boat or the pain in her wrists from where the rope was rubbing her skin. She then started to think of her mother and Vizzini's knife and how she hadn't gotten anything to eat since lunch yesterday. All of these factors put together made the 10 year old start to quietly sob.

"Why do you cry senorita'? What is wrong?"

Rosalina gasped. She had forgotten that Inigo was awake and steering the ship. She turned her back to him.

"Nothing is wrong." She said sharply.

"Please tell me."

She sighed. "Well it's just that these ropes really hurt me, I'm really, really hungry, I'm scared that the mean man Vizzini will kill me and Buttercup and I really miss my Mama." This was all said in one breath.

Inigo stared. "Well come on up here and I might be able to help you with some of that."

"You promise you won't hurt me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Just promise me please."

"All right I promise."

Slowly she got up and timidly and walked up the stairs to where Inigo was steering. He smiled.

"Now let's get those nasty ropes off you."

He drew his sword and Rosalina backed away in horror.

"Now come back here I promised I wouldn't hurt you. This is only to cut off the rope."

She came closer and carefully held her hands out. In one fluid motion he sliced through the ropes and sheathed his sword.

"Thank you Senor'"

"Would you like some food little one?" he asked as he took out a loaf of bread.

Rosalina hungrily tore off a piece and stuffed it into her mouth. As she ate, Inigo watched her with curious eyes. Rosalina looked back at him with the same curiosity.

"So what's your story?" he asked.

She told all about how her mother died and Buttercup had taken her in and he told her about how his father had been killed by a six fingered man who had given Inigo the scars on his face and how Inigo swore to take revenge for his father. His story made Rosalina sad again.

"Do you ever miss your father Inigo?"

"All the time," he replied sadly.

"I miss my Mama too."

Silent tears began to roll down her little cheeks. Looking for some comfort Rosalina hugged Inigo and began to cry into his chest. Taken by surprise Inigo held his arms up. As the little girl continued to cry, Inigo slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. He then began to hum a lullaby his father used to sing for him as a boy. Slowly Rosalina's sobs quieted down till all he heard was her quiet breathing. She had fallen asleep on him. Carefully he picked her up and laid her on the deck. Making sure there were no obstacles in front of the ship he left the rudder and walked over to his bag of possessions. He took out his only blanket and walked back over to the sleeping girl. Being ever so gentle he picked her up and wrapped her up. Then he walked as silently as possible and laid her next to Buttercup. Sighing he walked back to the rudder and gave a slight smile.

"So this is how it feels to be a father," he thought.

**Awwwww…. Don't you love Inigo's soft side =)….. Tell me what you think!**

**Beagle Bug: *sigh* that's so adorable! **

**Voice inside my head: Eww that was so mushy and gross :P**

**Beagle Bug: And you loved it ;)**

**Voice inside my head: (snorts) Uh no. I like action and violence and uh action and uhhhh…. **

**Beagle Bug: You're such a softie and you know it.**

**Voice inside my head: I know you are but what am I?**

**Beagle Bug: A softie. **

**Voice inside my head: :P**

**R&R Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! So I know it's been a while since I updated but here's a run-down of what's been happening…**

**1) My free trial of Microsoft Word ended at my mom's so I'm writing this at my Dad's...**

**2) I've been visiting Family and this story has been the last thing on my mind...**

**3) I'm one year older! (How old you ask? HA!)**

**4) I've been going to a therapist to try and get the Voice inside my head removed due to people accusing me of copying Maximum Ride and being crazy...**

**5) I also started school a few weeks ago...**

**6) And last but definitely not least I've gotten tons of new reviewers! Well 5 actually... (6 including Singerpug) So I'd like to thank...**

**-singerpug**

**-My Lady Vader**

**-Hisakogirl**

**-Anon**

**-limegreenpandagirl**

**Thanks you guys rock! Now on with the show!**

Rosalina awoke to Inigo.

"Look! He right on top of us!" he exclaimed. "I wonder if he is using the same wind we are using."

She sat up and looked around. Buttercup was sitting on a barrel beside her with her hands still tied up looking anxiously at the boat that was swiftly approaching. Fezzik looming over them looking up ahead. Inigo was doing the same as he steered the boat. Vizzini was up front grinning evily.

"Whoever he is he's to late. See! The Cliffs of Insanity!" he exclaimed.

Rosalina tugged on Buttercup's sleeve.

"What's insanity mean?"

Before she could answer Vizzini cut her off.

"Insanity is what you are going to drive me you uneducated little dolt!"**(A.N: Is dolt a word? :)**

"Well sorry I asked!"

"Shush Rosalina!" Buttercup scolded.

"Hmph!" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Vizzini smirked at her went back to running around the ship shouting pointless ordes at the crew. The small vessel was turning into a cove where Rosalina could see a long rope hanging down.

"We're safe, Vizzini said. only Fezzik is strong enough to go up our way. He'll have to saikl around for hours till he finds a harbor!"

**And they all died! (JK!)**

**Ok guys so I wanted to keep going but my life is slightly insane right now so i thought I'd give you 100 words rather then nothing. I PROMISE that I will update soon!**

**P.S. I have a new poll up so check it out.**

**P.P.S. Who can tell me what a Mary-sue is?**

**P.P.P.S. If you want the Voice back tell me. If you don't I'm cutting him out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voice inside my head: Honey I'm home!**

**B]agle Bug: *Groans* 100 hours of therapy... Wasted!**

**Voice inside my head: That's right! How do you like me now Dr. 'There-is-no-voice-in-your-head'!**

**Beagle Bug: Yes for whatever reason nobody but two people mentioned my dear voice...**

**Voice inside my head: Thank you Singerpug and KP02**

**Beagle Bug: Ya thanks... -_-' **

**Voice inside my head: Thank the reveiwer's!**

**Beagle Bug:Thank you to...**

**-singerpug**

**-My Lady Vader**

**-Hisakogirl**

**-Anon**

**-MikaReese**

**-limegreenpandagirl**

**-KP02**

**-Violet Saphira Darling**

**Voice inside my head: Here we go!**

"He'll have to sail around for hours until he finds a harbor!"

Vizzini grabbed Buttercup with one hand Rosalina with another and yanked them off the ship. Meanwhile Inigo was putting a brown vest on Fezzik with 3 harness's attached. A long rope dangled down the side of a massive cliff. Oh dear. Inigo was finishing getting Vizzini in his harness and was moving on to Buttercup.

"Wait! We're not climbing that are we!"

"Well if you'd rather stay here... " Vizzini said.

"No! It's just that I, uh, um, well I-"

Inigo smiled, "It's okay Rosa I got you."

He held his arm out as he harnessed himself in and she walked forward to tentatively grab it. With one arm he carefully grabbed her waist with a firm grip.

"Just don't look down." He whispered as she buried her face in his chest.

Slowly the giant began to rise, using his great arms to pull them upward. The little girl clung to Inigo as if her life depended on it. All the while she kept her eyes shut tight for fear falling to the earth below. They climbed a while in silence till Rosalina heard Inigo speak.

"He's climbing the rope," Inigo said in awe. "And he's gaining on us!"

"Inconceivable," Vizzini breathed.

Curious, Rosalina gathered all her courage and peeked down. Sure enough, the man in black was climbing the rope and sure enough, he was gaining. Angry now, Vizzini began to yell at Fezzik.

"Faster!" He screamed.

"I thought I was going faster," poor Fezzik replied.

"You were supposed to be colossus! You were this great legendary thing! And yet he gains!" Vizzini said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm carrying three and a half people, and he got only himself."

"Here, here!" thought Rosalina.

"I do not accept excuses, I'm just going to have to find myself a new giant thats all," he spat.

"Don't say that Vizzini, please"

"Did I make it clear that your job is at stake?" Yelled Vizzini.

"Does he make it clear he can drop you?" shouted Rosalina. **(For you singerpug)**

"Hush child, or you'll be the first to fall!" Vizzini dismissed.

Subconsciously Inigo tightened his arm around Rosalina's waist. Fezzik continued to climb till they had reached the top, the man in black still climbing. Inigo hefted Rosalina up to solid ground above. He quickly followed the suit and pulled himself up as well. He pulled up Buttercup, who immediately lied down out of fear and exhaustion. Then Vizzini pulled himself up and began to hack at the rope with a knife.

"What are you doing?" Rosalina asked as Fezzik safely got to the cliff's top.

"I am making sure he won't breathe a word of this to anyone," said Vizzini as the last rope strand was cut through.

Rosalina rushed to ledge just in time to see the mysterious man let go of the rope and cling to cliff.

"He's got very good arms," Fezzik said in approval.

"He didn't fall? Inconcievable.." Vizzini grumbled.

Rosalina lost it.

"SHUT UP!"

**OOOOOOOO! She got sass!**

**Voice inside my head: Okay, but she's like 10.**

**Beagle Bug: And?**

**Voice inside my head: Were you that sassy when you were 10?**

**Beagle Bug: Umm...**

**Voice inside my head: Cuz' if you were and I was your mom, I'd smack you.**

**Beagle Bug: Well your obviously not my mother...**

**Voice inside my head: You're right... I AM YOUR FATHER LUKE!**

**Beagle Bug: -_- Really?**

**Voice inside my head: Shut up, there was a Star Wars marathon on.**

**Beagle Bug: Nice...**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! I haven't updated in forever!

Voice inside my head: What up with the Annie reference?

Beagle Bug: I was trying to be cutesy.

Voice inside my head: After months and months of no updates, and you try and be cutesy? Pathetic…

Beagle Bug: Well what do you suggest?

Voice inside my head: Why don't you apologize and reply to every single reader who reviewed the last chapter?

Beagle Bug: But-

Voice inside my head: No buts young lady, now start typing.

Beagle Bug: Yes mom…..

To Violet Saphira Darling: I'm sorry. I'm glad you think so…. I wasn't sure :)

To My Lady Vader: I'm sorry. Thank you so much ;)

To singerpug: I'm sorry. Yes I did add it! I laughed while typing it… And yes I'm aware…

To KP02: I'm sorry. I'm glad I'm not the only one… :)

To Voice-In-My-Head: I'm sorry. OMG YOU HAVE ONE TOO? Haha jk ;)

To Devent Riley: I'm sorry. That's what I do when I write this :)

To GlassxXxHeart: I'm sorry. I'm really really glad ;)

To Anon: I'm sorry. Thanks! This is me, continuing. :)

To randomgirl: I'm sorry. Okay, you are my fav person of the day for using the word fab... :D

To Lilac Wolf: I'm sorry. This is me and the Voice, continuing... :)

"What she meant to say is you keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means," Inigo said covering Rosalina's mouth.

Vizzini stared at them both before looking down again. To everyone's amazement, inch by inch the man in black started to climb. It was obvious to Rosalina this was no easy task.

"My God," Inigo breathed. "He's climbing."

"He must be really determined," Rosalina said, equally amazed.

"Well whoever he is he's obviously seen us with the Princess and must therefore die," (See chapter 4, yeah I'm too lazy to come up with my own lines) Vizzini said.

He jabbed a finger at Fezzik.

"You carry them," he said, gesturing to the girls.

Then he spoke to Inigo.

"We'll head straight for the Guilder frontier. Catch up when he's dead. If he falls, fine. If not, the sword." Vizzini finished.

Rosalina made a split second decision. She could either stay with Buttercup but have to put up with the Sicilian, or she could stay with Inigo but have to be apart from Buttercup. Inigo was a Master and would most likely beat the man in black. Then they could catch up with Buttercup quickly and Rosalina would get to spend minimal time with Vizzini.

"Could I stay with you Inigo?" she pleaded with her big brown eyes.

He looked troubled however, as if he too was weighing his options.

"Rosa, swordfights are very brutal and I'm not sure if I want you to be that close to one," he said cautiously.

Vizzini, overhearing this stepped in saying, "No Inigo, let her watch. That way she may understand that we mean business."

"Very well," Inigo sighed. Then he looked at Vizzini. "I'm going to duel him left-handed."

Vizzini, who had up to five seconds ago been relatively calm up to this point, screwed his face up in a rage.

"YOU KNOW WHAT A HURRY WE'RE IN! "

"Is the only way I can be satisfied," he shrugged calmly. "If I use my right, over too quickly."

Vizzini turned abruptly, "Oh have it your way."

Fezzik walked over with Buttercup to speak with Inigo.

"You be careful," the giant rumbled gravely, "people in masked cannot be trusted. And watch the little girl."

Inigo gave a nod of conformation and Rosalina went over to Buttercup,

"It's okay Princess, I'll catch up in no time," she assured her worried Lady.

Buttercup smiled and gave her an awkward hug through her bonds. The Sicilian finally lost his temper.

"I'm waiting!"

Fezzik nodded and followed Vizzini with Buttercup in tow. Inigo and Rosalina watched them depart. They both turned and peered at the man climbing the cliffs.

"Now listen Rosa'," Inigo said. "When he arrives, I don't want you to watch the fight. You hide and I will come get you when it's over."

"But Inigo," Rosalina worried. "What if something happens to you?"

"No need to worry, I am a fencing Wizard. However if something does, I want you to run. Don't let him catch you, just run."

She nodded solemnly. She scrambled behind a rock and watched as Inigo took a few practice swipes at the air. He sheathed his sword and went over to the cliffs edge.

"Hello there!" Inigo said with a smile and a wave. "Slow going?"

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but this is not as easy as it looks. So I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me," the struggling man said.

"Sorry," Inigo apologized.

"Thank you," replied the Man in Black.

Inigo turned away and resumed attacking his invisible enemy. Once again he sheathed his sword and returned to the cliff edge.

"I do not suppose you could speed things up?" Inigo asked hopefully.

"If you're in such a hurry, you could lower a rope, or a tree branch, or find something useful to do," the Man in Black's retorted.

"I could do that. In fact, I've got some rope up here. But I do not think that you will accept my help, since I am only waiting around to kill you."

"That does put a damper on our relationship."

Rosalina giggled softly to herself and, unbeknownst to herself and Inigo, the Man in Black heard. Inigo leaned down as if telling some secret.

"But I promise I will not kill you until you reach the top."

"That's very comforting, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait," the mysterious man sarcastically replied.

"I hate waiting. I could give you my word as a Spaniard!"

"No good," the man grunted out as he struggled. "I've known too many Spaniards."

Rosalina huffed at that and whispered at Inigo.

"Not very polite is he?" she said.

"You don't know any you'll trust me?" Inigo asked the man.

"Nothing comes to mind."

Suddenly Inigo got very serious. His eyes blaze with passion that Rosalina had never seen before.

"I swear on the soul of my father, Domingo Montoya, you will reach the top alive," he swore with each word.

"Throw me the rope," the Man in Black replied.

Inigo dashed over to the rock the rope was tied to. He uncoiled it and ran back to the cliffs edge. He threw it down and it was just long enough for the Man in Black to reach. The man helplessly dangled as Inigo threw his weight against the rope, pulling the man up.

"Thank you," the Man in Black said as he tiredly pulled out his sword.

"We'll wait until you're ready," Inigo offered.

"Again, thank you," the man replied.

He sat down on a boulder took off his shoe. Several rocks came tumbling out. He looked at Inigo.

"So," he said casually. "Who is that little girl hiding behind the rock?"

Rosalina froze.

**Cliffhanger! MWAHAHA!**

**Voice inside my head: Not cool…**

**Beagle Bug: (whines) But I'm tired and I have to get up early and ride a train….. **

**Voice inside my head: Boo Hoo, there are children in Africa who don't know what Twinkies are!**

**Beagle Bug: …what?**

**Voice inside my head: I don't know, I'm tired :( **

**Beagle Bug: Told you! When I'm tired you're tired. **

**Voice inside my head: Zzzzz Zzzzz Zzzzz**

**Beagle Bug: (whispers) Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Look! I'm not dead! **

**Voice inside my head: Shut up! *Smack***

**Beagle Bug: OW! What the heck dude!?**

**Voice inside my Head: You said you would update more often... You haven't so you have no right to be cracking jokes. **

**Beagle Bug: But I have been updating other stuff... **

**Voice inside my head: But I'm not in those stories!**

**Beagle Bug: Yeah, why is that? Your only in this story... **

**Voice inside my head: Er, let's respond to reveiws **

**Thanks...**

**My Lady Vader: Thanks! You'll find out in this chapter!**

**Lilac Wolf: I'm not familar with the word GaHAhablEh, but here is your update!**

**dagooz95: Thanks! Hope Korea is treating you well!**

**Ryn of Magic: Thats a lot of things... 1. I've just decided to live with him -_-. 2. I'm sure it would marry you back. 3. I dunno ;) 4. All is revealed. **

**Paige: I agree she is pretty cute! **

**cool kat: Thanks for the suggestion! Not quite what will happen but I love it anyway :)**

**Battle Hollows: Oh okay, the puppy face won me over...**

**almightyswot: Dunno... ;p**

**Gamergirl052: Okay! *hands up in surrender* Here is an update :)**

**Caroline Lily-ann Youla: Thanks... We have moments when I don't want to kill him -_-**

**Guest:Yes ma'am or sir!**

**FloridaGirl: I don't like him either... And I haven't!**

**lindsey and marie enterprises: It has been since last year hasn't it... Well here you go, Lindsey and/or Marie :)**

**FIN**

**Voice inside my head: Special News at the bottom! Please Read!**

**Beagle Bug: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Señor, you must be hearing things. The only ones here are you and me," Inigo laughed nervously.

"No, my hearing is quite perfect. I am certain that there is a small, female child hiding behind the rock," the man said calmly.

There were several moments of silence. Rosalina had stopped breathing, Inigo looked indecisive and the Man in Black continued to stare back calmly. He spoke up again.

"Look, I won't harm her, if that's what is bothering you. I am merely curious," the mystery man said.

Inigo smiled and leaned forward.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he said.

"True," said the man. "But satisfaction brought it back."

"Well there is no one else here. But, even if there was, how could I trust you not to do her harm?" Inigo asked.

"Look here, I may have done some things in my life that I'm not proud of but children are innocent, I would never harm a child."

"No, I don't think you would," Inigo sighed. "Rosalina, would you please come out here?"

Nervously, Rosalina crept out of her hiding spot. The Man regarded her with curiosity. Rosalina made note of the tufts of blond hair coming out of his bandana and the blue, grayness of his eyes. She hurried over to Inigo. The Man cleared his throat.

"There see? I'm not so bad," he said, then asked Inigo. "Is she your daughter?"

Rosalina piped up, "I'm Buttercup's chamber maid."

The man stiffened at Buttercup's name. Rosalina saw a brief flash of pain and longing go past his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"The Princess, I see. Tell me girl, how is she?" He asked Rosalina.

"Well she's just been kidnapped, so as of late, not well." Rosalina said, folding her arms.

There was a moment of silence. It was fairly awkward to say in the least. The man stared, Rosalina stared and Inigo stared. A smile spread across the man's face as he began to chuckle. Rosalina let a small giggle escape her and Inigo allowed a smile.

"Yes, I suppose that would dampen one's mood." The man replied.

He removed his other boot and shook the rocks out. Rosalina climbed onto Inigo's lap and waited patiently for the two men to talk, kill each other, or whatever else two men with swords can do.

"I do not mean to pry," Inigo said. "But you don't happen to have six fingers on your right hand?"

Rosalina herself understood the question. Because she did, she was able to enjoy the Man in Black's face. He froze, boot in the air with the most confused face ever.

"Do you always begin conversations this way?" he asked.

"My Father was slaughtered by a six fingered man," Inigo explained.

Understanding light his eyes. He dropped his hand holding the boot and raised his right, clearly displaying his five fingers.

Inigo dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Was a great sword maker, my father. When the six fingered man appeared and request a special sword, my father took the job. He slaved a year before it was done."

Inigo moved Rosalina of his lap, stood and drew the sword, handing it to man. He was obviously impressed.

"I've never seen its equal," he claimed as he returned the sword.

"Six fingered man returned and demanded it, but at one-tenth his promised price. My father refuse. Without a word, the six fingered man slash him through the heart," Inigo said as he sheathed the sword. "I loved my father, so naturally I challenged his murderer to a duel. I fail. Six fingered man leave me alive. But he gave me these."

Inigo ran a finger along the identical scar on both his cheeks.

"How old were you?" the Man in Black asked.

"I was eleven years old," he replied.

It startled Rosalina to think about a time when Inigo was near her age. Attacking the man who had murdered your Father at age eleven was unimaginable. Inigo continued.

"When I was-a strong enough, I dedicated my life to the study of fencing, so the next time we meet, I will not fail," Inigo said, eyes blazing. "I will go up to the six fingered man and say, 'Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.'"

"You've done nothing but study swordplay?" The Man asked.

"More a pursuit than a study, lately," he replied, taking a seat next to the man. "You see, I cannot find him. It has been twenty years now and I am starting to lose confidence. I just work for Vizzini to pay the bills. It's not a lot of money in revenge."

"Well," the man said standing. "I certainly hope you find him someday."

Inigo stood as well, "You are ready, then?"

"Whether I am or not, you've been more than fair," he replied.

"Wait Señor, we need to speak about Rosalina, and what will happen if to her after this fight," Inigo said.

Rosalina perked up at that comment. What would happen to her? If Inigo won, she supposed she would go with him to catch up with the others. But, what if Inigo lost? Losing meant dying. Would the Man in Black kill her? He said he didn't harm children, but what would happen if Inigo wasn't there to protect her?

"Ah, the child, of course," The man said.

"Will you promise me that during the fight you will not harm her in anyway?" Inigo asked.

"Of course," the man replied. "But what about after the fight?"

"I win, she comes with me," Inigo shrugged.

"Ah, but what if I win?" The man asked.

"If you win, then she can't be left her," Inigo frowned, the thought of losing not occurring to him.

"I suppose I could bring her with me, she doesn't look like she weighs that much so I could carry her," he said eyeing Rosalina.

Inigo nodded and leaned down to Rosalina's height.

"Rosa, during this fight you are to stay out of the way and not intervene. And, no matter who it is, you must go with the winner, si?" Inigo explained.

"Si, but Inigo? You will try and win, right?" She asked.

"I'll do my best," he smiled.

Inigo turned and drew his sword. The man did the same.

"You seem a decent fellow," Inigo said. "I hate to kill you."

"You seem a decent fellow," replied the man. "I hate to die."

Inigo smiled and nodded, "Begin."

The fight started. Ting, ting, slash from Inigo. Dodge. Ting, ting, slash from the Man. Dodge. They began two fencing, their feet going back and forth. Inigo made a swipe at the man. The man ducked and wore a smirk on his face.

"You are using Bonetti's defense against me, huh?" Inigo said.

The man was getting pushed up a hill.

"I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain," he replied.

Both men were on the hill now.

"Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro," Inigo said.

"Naturally," the main said. "But I find that Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro, don't you?"

The Man jumped down and Rosalina could hear the enjoyment in Inigo's voice.

"Unless the enemy has studied his Agrippa," Inigo flipped off to land in front of his opponent. "Which I have."

The men continued the fight, moving back to the area where Rosalina was.

"You are wonderful!" Inigo complimented.

"Thank you. I've worked hard to become so."

The man was slowly pushing Inigo to the edge of the cliff and Rosalina feared he would fall. And still he wore a smile on his face.

"I admit it, you are better than I am." Inigo said, still backing up.

"Then why are you smiling?" the man asked.

"Because I know something you don't."

"And what is that?"

"I am not left handed," Inigo said as he quickly changed hands.

The fight quickly turned in Inigo's favor. He began to force the man up some steps and make several stabs at him. They reached a platform.

"You're amazing," the man complimented.

"I ought to be after twenty years," Inigo said.

He shoved the man against the balcony. The push made several rocks plunge of the Cliffs.

"There is something I ought to tell you," the man grunted.

"Tell me," Inigo said quickly.

"I'm not left handed either," the man said with a smile.

He pushed Inigo back, and continued to attack. Eventually Inigo's sword was knocked from his hand and thrown down the steps behind him. Inigo looked back, surprised. He took two steps down the stairs and jumped to a beam, where he swung and ungracefully landed by his sword.

Not to be outdone, the man threw his own sword and it landed perfectly in a patch of grass on the ground. He jumped to the beam and swung himself around it once, letting go to perform a flip and land near his sword.

Rosalina and Inigo both gaped in surprise.

"Who _are_ you?" Inigo asked.

"No one of consequence," the man smirked.

"I must know," Inigo pleaded.

"Get used to disappointment."

Inigo shrugged. "Okay."

The fight continued. The two men danced all over, blades flashing. To Rosalina's alarm, she could clearly see Inigo losing. He began to fight with two hands on his sword, desperately slashing at the man. The man twirled his sword, disorienting Inigo. With a swift movement, the man swiped Inigo's hair, making him grasp his cheek in surprise and drop his sword.

Rosalina gasped. Inigo couldn't lose! That was impossible! Inigo got to his knees.

"Kill me quickly," he pleaded.

The man began to circle Inigo.

"I would as soon destroy a stained-glass window as an artist like yourself. However, since I can't have you follow me either…"

He clubbed Inigo over the head, effectively knocking him out.

"Please understand I hold you in the highest respect."

"Inigo!" Rosalina cried, running over to him.

The man turned to face her.

* * *

**Voice inside my head: Aloha Oi! Aloha Oi!**

**Beagle Bug: We don't go to Hawaii untill tommorow!**

**Voice inside my head: Free country, I can sing what I like...**

**Beagle Bug: Okay, Important news, i have decided-**

**Voice inside my head: TO HOLD A CONTEST!**

**Beagle Bug: Two actually... Since your so keen on telling them, go ahead. **

**Voice inside my head: The first contest will be to become our 75th reveiwer! The second will be an art contest!**

**Beagle Bug: if you are the 75th reveiwer, you get to be a minor charachter in the story or do commentary with me and the voice!**

**Voice inside my head: The art contest will be to make a cover for this story! It can be anything you want! Winner gets to have a shout out and their art become the cover!**

**Beagle Bug: Just send me a PM and I will give you my e-mail! Contest ends 10-8-12**

**Voice inside my head: Good Luck! Beagle Bug, are you packing the sunscreen?**

**Beagle Bug: *Sigh* Goodbye everyone!**

**Voice inside my head: Later! **


End file.
